Malefic Children
by Casperphantom
Summary: Paradox has kids in his original time. Each kid has a few Malefic cards. Each card has a few effects on the user, some good some bad. First fanfic, please review
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction so tell me what you think about the idea, then the story itself.

(thoughts)  
I guess the first thing you should know about me is that my father was a time-traveler, and he went by the name Paradox. Before he went back in time to change history, he gave each of his children a copy of his signature malefic monsters. The only ones he kept were his malefic tuner, his synchro and i believe the name of the other one was " Malefic Truth Dragon". He gave each card to the one he thought could still use it in their deck. For example my deck, a similar copy of Zane Truesdale, after who i am named, he gave a Malefic Cyber-End Dragon. I'm 14 years old and my brothers are 20, they're twins, and my sister is 17. My older brother, the older twin, was pretty lucky though, he got 2 monsters, malefic blue-eyes, and malefic red-eyes. His name is Seo. And right now i'm having a really tough duel against him.  
Seo had Chaos Zone and Malefic Red-Eyes B. Dragon on the field with one card face-down. I had no monsters and one trap face-down.  
LP Seo(8000) Zane (3200)  
Seo says,"Come on little Bro, don't tell me that's all you have!" "Attack me and you'll see what i still have!", i reply angrily," You may have countered some of my moves but i'm about to turn this around!"  
"Fine then! Red-eyes attack him! Show him who's the stronger brother!" Seo says.  
LP Seo (8000) Zane(800)  
"I activate my trap!" I scream. "(I can't believe he fell for that) Damage Gate! Now i can bring back a monster from my grave that has less attack then the damage i just took! I choose Cyber Dragon!"  
And with that a metallic armless and wingless dragon appeared on my side of the field. In all honesty, i think if it was named Cyber Serpent, it would have made more sense, but i'm getting side tracked.  
"So," i yell at Seo, "is that your turn?"  
"Yup" was his only response  
"Fine, i draw"  
"(Yes!) I activate power bond to fuse the Cyber Dragon in my had with the one on my field! Come out! Cyber Twin Dragon!"  
The monster that came out looked exactly like Cyber Dragon, only it had 2 heads.  
"And thanks to power bond his attack is doubled!" (Atk=5600) Seo just looked unimpressed.  
"Now Cyber Twin Dragon attack his Red-Eyes!"  
LP Seo(4800) Zane(800)  
"Cyber Twin! Finish this!" And with that both heads started charging pure white energy. When they fired, a huge explosion fired.  
"Finally! I beat you!" I was extatic  
"You're ahead of yourself little brother" Seo smirked, "I activate Defense Draw!" Now I take no damage and get to draw a card."  
"Guess there's nothing more to do but end my turn."  
"Then Power Bonds effect activates and you take 2800 points of damage. That's what happens when you put all your effort in one move and leave no back-up-"  
"Who said i don't have a back-up?  
I'm activating the effect of damage eater in my graveyard! By removing him from play i gain the points i would've lost!"  
LP Seo(4800) Zane(3600)  
"Looks like we're almost tied now." I told him.  
"Please, in a duel where one mistake can cost you the duel, fro the moment the first card is drawn, there is no time the duelists are tied!" Was Seo's response. "It's my turn if your done now. And first i remove the Blue-Eyes White Dragon in my deck to summon Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon! And with that a giant white dragon, in the usual sense not made from metal, looked toward the sky and roared ferociously. Now i activate Burial from the Different Dimension! With this spell i can select up to 3 removed from play monsters and return them to my graveyard. I choose my Blue-Eyes, ad my Red-Eyes. But now i remove them from play again to summon Black Luster Soldier, Envoy of the Beginning. Now i attack your Dragon with my Soldier!"  
"Huh?!" Was all i could muster.  
"(Why would he...), Oh no!"  
"Oh yes, i activate the effect of Honest! Now my soldier gains the attack of your Dragon!" (Atk=8600)  
LP Seo(4800) Zane(200)  
"Now his effect activates, allowing me to attack again"  
LP Seo(4800) Zane(0)  
"Zane your improving you managed to take out a decent amount of my Life Points this time." Seo stated  
"Yeah but you still whooped me. And you didn't even bring out your ace." I argued  
"You didn't either so what are you getting at?"  
"I don't want you to go easy on me, how am i supposed to improve if you never push me? That's what i'm getting at."  
"You may be the youngest between us, but at your age-"  
"Don't tell me what you couldn't do at my age! At your age you didn't have half the cards you use today! Leave alone the Malefic cards! So i have to get better, i have to at least stand a chance!" I screamed hoping he would understand for the first time, but knowing he wouldn't. I'm not sure if my father knew when he gave me the card that it affects me, not physically ,but mentally. Every time i summon the card, i hear a voice, a chanting, that constantly tells me to destroy, to become something dark. And it's getting harder to resist so i try not to summon it very often, if at all. I just hope i can keep resisting before something happens.


	2. Chapter 2

_(Sorry it took so long to post this)_

I don't know how i got in this part of the bunker, although bunker is probably the wrong word, the size is more like a huge laboratory. I just know that i have to find my other brother, the younger twin his name was Yusei. I always found it ironic how father named us after some of the greatest duelists in history, we even look exactly alike. Except for Seo, he kind of looks like Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba. I think the weirder part is that we each were attracted to the deck our namesake used. i guess the excletion for that rule is Alexis, she uses the Crystal Beasts that were signature for Jesse Anderson. I mean, it's not EXACTLY the same but it's within 2 or 3 cards of being the same. Anyway back to the reason i'm where i am. I have to be able to defeat at least one of my siblings and after my loss to Seo, maybe i should just accept i'm not good enough. No! I know i'm a good duelist, but i can't beat any of my siblings. No. I haven't beaten them yet. I will defeat them, i will prove i'm not the weakest in our family. At this point i'm almost running through the hallways but as i turn around a corner...

"Umph!"

"Ow!"

"Hey why don't you- Oh sorry Yusei. Hey i've been looking for you." I tell him

"Oh yeah?" He chuckles,"What's up?"

"I wanna duel."

"Well i guess i have to duel every now and then." Yusei looks at me as if remembering something,"OK i accept your challenge."

"Cool meet you at the arena in 5."

5 minutes later we're both in the arena with our decks and disks.

"So? Are you ready Zane?"Yusei inquires,"It's not like you can't back out now."

"Yusei," that remark really made me mad," When have i EVER backed out of anything?"

"OK OK, don't get so testy. It was just a question. Alright"

"DUEL!" We both shout

LP Yusei(8000) Zane (8000)

"It's my move first," i tell him," and i'll start by setting one monster and two cards"

With that 3 cards appeared in front of me 2 side-by-side and one further away turned

"Your up Yusei."

"Not a bad first move," he says," but i'll show you a better one. First i activate Graceful Charity to draw 3 cards then i discard 2. Now i summon Junk Synchron to bring back the Speed Warrior i just discarded, in defense mode. Next using his own effect i special summon the Quill-bolt Hedgehog in my grave. Now I synchro summon, Junk Berserker!"

The monster that came out looked similar to a red-armored knight with a gigantic axe

"Now," Yusei commanded," Junk Berserker! Attack the facedown, and your face-down is immediately destroyed with Junk Berserker's effect."

That's when his giant axe cut straight through the sideways card and cut it in half.

"With 2 cards face-down i end my turn" Yusei announced

"Great", I muttered, (let's see what i can bring out)

"I draw," I told him as i looked at the card,"First I special summon Cyber Dragon from my hand because your the only one with a monster, next i activate tribute to the doomed, so i discard a card and you lose your Berserker."

As soon as I discarded a card a mummy shot out of the spell and started wrapping up a less than happy Junk Berserker. With that done i activate my face-down Call of the Haunted! With that i can bring back the Blowback Dragon I just discarded"

"Blowback Dragon?!" Yusei said sounding pretty surprised,"When did you get that?"

"Bout a week ago" i replied,"but your the first one who's seen him. Now back to the duel, with his effect I flip 3 coins and if 2 of them are heads i can destroy a card you control"

Just then, 3 coins appeared and then they all flipped...

"Tough luck 1 heads and 2 tails," Yusei looked relieved.

I can still attack and I'm activating Limiter Removal, this doubles all my machines original attack until the end-phase!"

(Cyber Dragon atk=4200, Blowback Dragon atk= 4600)

"Now attack Cyber Dragon Evolution Burst!" I exclaim

"I activate defense draw!" Yusei yells.

"Fine, Blowback go Blowback Blast!"

"Naming your attacks is just lame Zane, activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!"

"I knew you had that! I'm activating Double or Nothing on the field! Now my monster's attack will double(9200) and he can attack again." (No way! Could it be? Did i win?)

"Activate Swift Scarecrow! Now your attack ends."

(Dammit!) "Okay before my turn ends i'm sending Cyber and Blowback to the grave to Summon, Chimeratech Fortress Dragon! And because i used 2 monsters, his attack is 2000. With one card face-down i end my turn." I said a little dis-heartened (all of that and i have nothing to show for it! There has to be a flaw in his strategy, I just have to find it.)

"Your up, Yusei"

"Thanks, I draw."

Yusei smirked i hate it when he smirks.

"I discard one card to summon Quickdraw Synchron, next i summon Sonic Chick, and synchro summon Junk Guardna!

Next his effect i switch your dragon to defense mode, and with no defense Junk Guardna can destroy him, go destroy his dragon.

(NO! Now my field is clear!)

"That it?" I ask Yusei

"For now"

I don't know who's responses are more annoying his or his twins.

"Ok i draw" (Grr! Nothing) "I end"

"I guess it's my turn" the tone of his voice sounded pretty disappointed "And now i summon Nitro Synchron. And use him and Junk Gaurdna to synchro summon Stardust Dragon! Now Stardust, attack!"

LP Yusei(8000) Zane(5500)

"I'll end my turn with 2 cards face-down" Yusei said in an almost lecturing voice

"Okay i draw!"(guess this will have to do) "i activate pot of greed! Then i'll place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Guess it's my turn, first i activate Limit Reverse to bring back Quickdraw Synchron. Then i'll summon Shield Warrior, and with those two i'll synchro summon Junk Destroyer!"

This next junk monster looked a lot like Junk Warrior only it had 4 arms and each one looked like it was Warrior's right hand.

"And with his effect I can destroy your face-down!" Yusei yelled

(Crap!) was my only thought

The face-down was Damage Condenser

"That might have helped.", Yusei said," but it won't know, Junk Destroyer, Stardust Dragon, attack!"

LP Yusei(8000) Zane(300)

"Just face it Zane, you can't win." Yusei said pretty condescendingly

"No i CAN and I WILL win!"

("Zane...")

"Huh? Hey Yusei, you hear that?"

"What are you talking about? Hear what?" was his response

"Doesn't matter. My draw."

("Zane summon your Malefic.")

("Who are you?" I really should really figure out who this is)

("I'm your father i fused a part of my soul with the card i gave you, i knew you would need help every now and then so i thought this was the best way. Now summon the card i gave you.")

("But it changes me, every time he comes out, i get so angry and i lose control.") i pleaded

("I'll keep the effect at bay, just summon it.")

"OK. I activate Chaos Zone! (This is my last goes everything father) "now i banish a Cyber-End Dragon from my extra deck to summon! Malefic Cyber-End Dragon! Now i attack your Stardust Dragon with my Dragon"

"Did you forget? Scrap-Iron Scarcrow!" Yusei says

(Damn i actually did.)

"I end" i announce

"I draw and i remove a second Stardust Dragon from my extra deck to summon my malefic, Malefic Stardust Dragon!" Now i activate Gift of the Martyr, now i sacrifice my Destroyer and my Dragon gains his attack, sorry Zane but looks like i win. Attack Malefic Stardust Dragon!"

LP Yusei(8000) Zane(0)

("So much for winning, huh dad?")

("I never said you could win")

(Wha-?)

(I Said to summon him and you did, and as much as i hate to say it, now you are going to have to bring out your Malefic on your own. I'm sorry, but i can't stay in the card and hold it back at the same time.)

(But... You know what? It's fine)

" hey Zane you've-" that was all he could say before i was out of sight. Maybe father was right, maye i should learn to control my Malefic impulses. I don't know i guess i'll just wait and see.


	3. Malefic Crystal

A/N can someone please give me a review. I was really unsure about this story when i started and a review would really help motivate me to make more. And another thing, i'm sorry for any and all of the spelling mistakes you catch/have caught. i try to fix any mistakes i make but i've noticed i've missed a lot. And something i don't think i mentioned in the last chapter was all of my characters act like their namesakes as well as looking like them. So without further ado... Here's chapter 3,  
Malefic Crystal!

(Thoughts)  
"Talking"  
("Telepathic talking")

Ok so i wasn't strong enough to beat Seo or Yusei, but I will beat Alexis. I have to or dad will never come back.

(Flashback)

I'm walking down a corridor that is being extended into a new living area, when all the lights are suddenly out.  
(Must be a breaker, guess i'll go check it out.) I thought, (Let's hope i can remember where it is.)  
He walks along the corridor with his hand to the wall feeling around for the breaker box for about 5 minutes before he reaches it.  
(Ahh, there it is.) He opens the box and flips a breaker, and the result is the lights become so bright that a few of the bulbs bust.  
(Oh come on! (Sigh) well i guess i should find a way to fix them) I thought  
"Oh I think you should hear what i have to say about your father before you go playing with the lights."said a voice from where the light couldn't reach  
"Who said that," I said, "What do you know about my father?"  
"Oh i know more about him then you do, kid, but that story is for a different time. For now i guess i should tell you that if you want to see your father again you have to prove to him that you are not dependent on him to do everything. I know that he placed his soul in the card he gave you, or at least a part of it. But your time is running out, and if you can't prove it to him then he will cease to exist."  
"You mean that's why he can't keep the effects of the Malefic in check? how am i supposed to... You mean i have to learn to control my Malefic monster don't you?" I said  
"You're smarter than i remember, but you have to figure it out on your own" said the mysterious voice "but i do hope that you can figure this out before it is too late"  
(End flashback)

I was walking to the kitchen and just couldn't stop thinking of what the voice told him  
"I have to learn how to control the Malefic, maybe Alexis can help she was the first one the dad gave one too anyway, maybe she can figure out what's going on" I thought aloud  
"Help you figure what out?"  
"Huh?" I said "oh hey Alexis, i was wondering when dad gave you your first Malefic card, did anything strange start to happen?"  
"Strange? Strange how?" Alexis asked  
"Well every time i summon the card dad gave me i get really angry, and it makes me duel without thinking, i was wondering if you had to deal with that too." I tell her  
"Well i never got angry but i would always feel a little upset, i never really dealt with, i just got used to it." Alexis says  
"Oh well," i say," guess that's just what i have to do too. If it's not to much trouble could we duel?"  
"I don't see why not." She tells me  
"i'll duel you in about half an hour so be ready"  
"Alright see you then" i tell her  
"Now i'm in the mood for some Mac and Cheese, i'll eat then i'll duel her"

A/N sorry this one is so short but i wanna spend some time thinking up some crystal beast tuners, synchros, fusions, or xyz i wanna give them something in the extra deck but they were never given anything for it. Send me some ideas, i'm open for them, just tell the name, level/rank, effect, etc. and try to keep the name with "crystal" or something like that in it. and try not to make them stronger than Rainbow Dragon,i don't want to make the main card of the deck something different


End file.
